This disclosure relates generally to transaction card holders and more particularly to an ovoid device for holding a transaction card, such as a gift card, that is well suited for presentation during a relevant holiday or occasion.
Transaction cards, stored value cards, or gift cards, as they are commonly called based upon their intended use, have become popular gifts. Typically, gift cards are a stored value card whereby a cash equivalent value is associated with a code or other data stored upon a machine readable portion of the card, such as magnetic strip. In one aspect, the cash equivalent value may be determined by the vendor prior to packaging and display for sale; while in another aspect, the cash equivalent value is determined at the point of sale by the purchaser and associated with the purchased card. While popular, gift cards are typically provided with a generic and impersonal design, typically identifying the associated merchant for which the card may be used to purchase merchandise and, therefore, may not be perceived as special or coveted by a recipient.
Moreover, holidays and other events may be occasions for gift giving, games, and entertainment. For example, when celebrating the holiday of Easter, Easter egg hunts are common. Although gift cards have become common gift items, they have not been readily incorporated into an Easter egg hunt or placed within eggs used during the hunt, as these eggs are commonly too small to hold a standard-sized gift card within. In addition, due to the relatively high value of a gift card relative to other items that might be placed into an Easter egg for use in an Easter egg hunt, it would be advantageous if a plastic egg specially designed to hold a gift card could also be visually distinctive and more prominent to readily identify it as a desirable or coveted prize in the hunt or game.
Therefore, a need exists for a gift card container or holder designed to appear as a traditional Easter egg container yet suitable to hold a gift card within and to visually identify the container as a coveted prize.